Providing electrical power behind a wall structure currently requires the use of a standard electrical receptacle and wiring to be mounted internal to an electrically isolated box to prevent access to the internal wiring. Typically, an electrician is required to complete the installation which requires connecting into existing power and locating the new electrical receptacle and box.
The electrical box includes a cover plate flush mounted to the exterior wall leaving an opening for the power receptacle.
More recently, some electrical appliances, particularly flat screen televisions, are mounted directly to the wall, so that externally connected plugs protruding out of the wall plate interfere with mounting the television in flat abutment with the surface of the wall.
There exists a need for a method and apparatus for positioning in-wall power which can be accomplished by a lay person without the need of an electrician, and which provides electrically isolated receptacles, that are pre-wired, and can be mounted external to an electrical box, thereby creating space internal to the wall for isolating plugs and connectors.